The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium crispum hybrid known by the varietal name ‘Paceyes’. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a cross between two unnamed and unpatented selections from a collection of proprietary breeding plants. The flower habit and size of the new variety are similar to its parents but with different flower color and intensity of the eye. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in November 2000 by cuttings in Dresden, Germany. The new variety was grown in a warm greenhouse in January; then moved outside in February; then transferred to baskets in May. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Dresden and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.